The Making of The Marauders
by ThaliaGrace318
Summary: Anyone else want to see the story told of the generation that came before? Of how the four Marauders - Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs - came to be and the misadventures and mischief-making in their years at Hogwarts.
1. The Noble House of Black

**The Noble House of Black**

A couple walked down the street of Grimmauld Place, a bottle of wine in hand, on their way to a friend's Christmas party. They counted the house numbers as they went - #8, #10, #14 - and noted with some curiosity that #12 was missing. They laughed it off as a funny error and continued on their way, dodging stray snowballs from a group of rowdy children playing in the street.

Unknown to them, #12 Grimmauld Place was not missing, but was simple hidden from sight. Young Sirius Black sat on the porch steps of his family's house watching the muggles as they passed by. He knew that the muggles could not see him or the house, protected as they were by the enchantments that his father had placed on it. But he could watch them, those other children who were enjoying their holidays. They looked like they were having fun, even without magic, and Sirius was tempted to join them. The thought of how his mother would react to him playing with muggle children made him both smile and shudder.

He didn't move from the porch; he didn't step down into the street to where he would be visible. He stayed seated there by himself. His cousins were staying for the holiday, but to Sirius that was all the more reason to get out of the house. He couldn't stand his cousins, those girls Bellatrix and Narcissa. Their other sister Andromeda was alright, she at least had a sense of humour.

Sirius pulled his cloak tighter round him. It was cold outside, but in some ways - with the carefree fun of those muggle children and the sounds of laughter and Christmas carols coming from the other houses - it was warmer than the atmosphere inside the house. His family were not the warm and fuzzy sort.

Hearing the front door opening behind him, Sirius looked over his shoulder and scowled at his little brother.

"Sirius, mother says to come inside now," Regulus said in a haughty voice for one so young.

"Yeah, and you always jump to do what mummy says," Sirius said as he turned away from Regulus.

Regulus narrowed his eyes at his older brother's back and went back into the house, closing the door behind him. Sirius humphed and watched his breath mist in the cold air. Faithful son that he was, Regulus would be glad to report to mother and father that Sirius was being disobedient - worse, that he was watching the muggle children at play.

Sirius knew how his parents would react to that. His mother would rant and rave about how their kind, the muggles, were unworthy of even the slightest notice or consideration from a member of the Noble House of Black. And his father would go on about how Sirius needed to show proper wizarding pride and how little Regulus was shaping up to be a much better son of the Noble House of Black. And then Sirius would most likely be locked away in his room for the rest of the holiday.

He spent most of his time in his room anyway. His parents and their pure-blood mania... He'd heard it all before. Regulus might be soft enough to swallow it, but Sirius wasn't. Even at his young age, he knew that there was far more to the world than the narrow view his parents painted of it. But still, he did not want to have to hear yet again his parents' ravings about how being a Black made them practically royalty and everyone else was dirt under their shoes.

With a heavy sigh, Sirius got up from the porch step and reluctantly went into the house. He hated this house; he hated _them_. As he went inside, his consolation was that soon he'd be off to school. Next September, he'd be off to Hogwarts, and then he'd only have to come home for the summer holidays as long as he was permitted to stay at school for Christmas and Easter. The new school year couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

 **Author's note:** In this chapter, Sirius is ten or eleven years old looking forward to his first year at Hogwarts. His little brother Regulus is eight or nine years old.

Please review


	2. The Little Wolf

**The Little Wolf**

Remus Lupin looked in the mirror and ran his fingers over the scratches that scarred his face. Those scars would always be there, marking him - as would the bite mark on his side. Scars left by a werewolf never healed. Remus, now nearly eleven years old, remembered the night he received those wounds in all too vivid clarity. It'd happened just before his fifth birthday…

xxx

Hope Lupin put her son to bed and kissed him goodnight as usual. She closed the window in his room to keep out the draft, but left his bedroom door open a crack so that a sliver of light from the hallway was let in, and he drifted off to sleep.

Little Remus was woken up later by a strange scratching sound, and a chill in the air. He sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes and looked towards the window which was open; that was strange because mummy always closed the window before she left. Then he gasped as a big black shape moved into the thin beam of light that came from the crack in the door. Remus saw a gleam of sharp teeth as the creature opened its mouth in a silent snarl, almost a smile of anticipation.

At first the little boy had thought that it might be just a boggart that had found its way into his room, maybe hidden under his bed, and was now trying to scare him. But then the creature lunged at him with a vicious, blood chilling growl, and Remus knew that it was no boggart. His screams as the mad animal's teeth tore into his flesh brought his father running to his room with his wand drawn.

A loud bang and a flash of light filled the room as his father's curse blasted the rabid beast back so hard that it cracked the wall where the creature's body hit it. In an instant, the creature was on its feet and out the same window that it had entered through, moving far faster than seemed natural for an animal that size.

Remus's cries drew his father away from any thoughts of pursuing the beast. He turned to his son at the same time that his wife came running frantically screaming for her baby boy.

Remus knew agonizing pain and fear as his parents bundled him up and rushed him to hospital. Lyall Lupin knew that the healers could treat his wounds, save his son's life, but they could not save him from the curse that his son had been infected with, for Lyall had recognized the creature that had attacked his son for what it was the moment he saw it - a werewolf.

xxx

Remus shuddered, thinking back on that night, the pain and fear returning in memory to claw at him. The scars from the wounds the werewolf had left on him would never fade. The bite could be hidden by his clothes, but the scratches on his face would always be visible for everyone to see. And he would always have to lie if people asked how he got them.

He didn't like lying. But he'd gotten used to it.

For nearly six years Remus had lived with the curse, turning into a wolf as rabid and bloodthirsty as the one that had attacked him every month during the nights of the full moon.

In the beginning, his parents had tried all manner of treatments for lycanthropy, but the sad truth was that there were none that were actually effective. His parents took drastic measures to protect him and to conceal Remus's condition - moving to a new village or town whenever their neighbours began to notice any strange behaviour; forbidding him to play with other children. His father placed him in a locked room during the full moon, using Protection Spells and Silencing Charms to contain him, but as Remus got older his wolf was getting stronger…

He knew that his parents worried that eventually they wouldn't be able to keep him contained when he transformed, and they all dreaded thinking about what would happen if, or more likely _when_ he got out.

Remus knew that his parents loved him, even though he scared them - He was scared of himself. His parents had tried to do everything they could for him when he was bitten; they still did. He was lucky to have them.

A sharp knock on the front door brought Remus out of his thoughts. Who could that be? He poked his head out of his room to see his mother and father looking to the door with some trepidation. They'd only been living in this house a few weeks; they didn't know their neighbours, and his father certainly wasn't expecting anyone from work.

Another knock came, and Remus's father quickly gestured for him to hide back in his room. He usually stayed out of sight if for some reason people came to call. It was just easier for him not to be seen; fewer questions were asked.

Behind the closed door of his room, Remus listened as his parents answered the door. He could not hear exactly what was being said, but his father's voice sounded strained, and Remus knew that whoever their mysterious visitor was had his father worried. Pressing his ear to the door, Remus heard his father trying to get the other man to leave, not wanting to let him in the house, but apparently their visitor would not be dissuaded.

Was this what they'd dreaded? Had someone found out about Remus's condition and come to take him away, to lock him up as an uncontrolled werewolf? Remus cowered in his room as he tried to listen to what was happening. He heard his own name mentioned, and then his father raising his voice.

"I'll not let you, or anyone else, take my son Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore? But that couldn't be right, could it? Dumbledore was in their house?!

Remus opened his door just a sliver to see into the next room. It _was_ Dumbledore. Remus had seen his picture in books, in the _Dailey Prophet_ , on chocolate frog cards... Albus Dumbledore - the greatest sorcerer in the world, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry - was in his house, talking to his parents. Talking about him!

But why was he here? Had he come to take Remus away to lock him up?

Remus listened, hidden from sight, as Dumbledore spoke calmly to the distressed parents in front of him. Dumbledore told the couple that he knew of how their son had been attacked by a werewolf by the name of Fenrir Greyback. Remus listened in shock – he'd never had any clue about who had attacked him that night. He'd always assumed that the wolf that'd attacked him had been out of control; knowing what it felt like to lose himself when he transformed, Remus had even felt sorry for him. But Dumbledore explained to his parents how spies that he'd planted among the Dark creatures had heard Greyback had boasted of his actions.

As his parents (and Remus hidden behind his door) absorbed this information, Dumbledore said, "Perhaps it would be best if your son joined us."

And then Dumbledore looked up towards the door where Remus was hidden; piercing blue eyes looked right at him. Lyall Lupin looked like he wanted to move to block the door, to keep his son hidden from view, still apprehensive and unsure of what Dumbledore could possibly want with him.

But his wife rested a gentle hand on his arm. She called to their son, "Remus, sweetheart, there's someone here to see you."

Remus, taking courage from his mother's gentle voice, swallowed his fear and opened the door.

"Remus, this is Professor Dumbledore," Hope said as her son stepped out into the family room.

Walking cautiously into the room Remus caught Dumbledore's eye and got the distinct impression that Dumbledore knew he'd been trying to listen in the whole time. Remus stood in front of Dumbledore trying not to shake with nerves.

Dumbledore simply smiled kindly and asked, "Would you like to go to school Remus?"

Remus ducked his head and fought back tears. He knew that it was impossible for him to go off to school at Hogwarts. He was too dangerous.

Though Remus showed the usual signs of magic for someone his age, his parents had not been expecting the usual Hogwarts acceptance letter that came to most young witches and wizards when they were eleven, not since he'd been bitten. What school would admit a werewolf; let something so dangerous around other students? That's why his father had begun teaching him at home. (His mother was a muggle; she didn't have magic herself, but she encouraged him to learn).

When he did not receive an answer, Dumbledore sat down with the Lupin family and explained his plan for young Remus to attend school; the measures he'd already taken since learning about the boy's condition to keep him safe - and to keep everyone else safe from him.

When he was finished, Dumbledore once again asked, "Would you like to go to school Remus?"

Was it possible that he really could go to Hogwarts?

Remus looked first to his mother then to his father sitting on either side of him. Both were staring at Dumbledore with expressions filled with mingled awe and hope - hope that their son would be able to have a normal life after all, at least partly.

And Remus Lupin, his young heart filled to bursting with that same hope, looked at Dumbledore and said quite clearly, "Yes sir. I want to go to school."

"Good lad," Dumbledore said cheerfully.


	3. The Alley

**The Alley**

Business was booming in Diagon Alley. With the start of the new school year so near, the Alley was flooded with students who would be going off to Hogwarts in just a few short weeks. Families were out and about rushing to buy new school things - Potions ingredients from the apothecary, school robes from Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, spell books from Flourish & Blots…

Young James Potter stood amidst the crowd of unruly boys all clamoring to get a look at the newest model broomstick - the Stratus 360 - that held a place of honour in the display window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. James loved flying in general, and he loved playing Quidditch. His father had said he was a natural from the first time he'd flown a broom.

James was starting at Hogwarts this year. First years students weren't allowed broomsticks, but he wondered if he could talk his parents into buying him a new broom anyway. He bet he could. James was an only child who'd been born after his parents had already given up hope of having children. As a result, they simple doted on him.

His dad would say that he already had a perfectly good broomstick at home (an older model but still fully functional) and mum would say that they were spoiling him - But then they'd buy it anyway. It was not like they couldn't afford it.

James pushed past a mousy haired boy who was standing on his tip toes trying to get a look at the display window as he extricated himself from the crowd. The boy overbalanced and fell, but James hardly noticed and didn't stop to apologize as he hurried off to find his parents.

XX

Little Peter Pettigrew got back to his feet rubbing his elbow where he'd hit it on the ground after that other boy pushed past him. The crowd was growing in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies, and Peter gave up hope of trying to see the new model broomstick on display. Maybe he could get a look in later when the crowd thinned. He couldn't fly to save his life, but he'd wanted to at least see the new model that Quidditch fans were so excited about.

Moving away from the shop, Peter's eyes moved shiftily from side to side on the lookout for his mother who was sure to be angry that he'd strayed from her side when she specifically told him not to. Peter, bored out of his mind with being tethered to his mother, had taken the opportunity to slink off while she was shopping for a dress in some old witches store.

If he hurried he could still get back to her before she even noticed he'd gone.

"Peter Pettigrew!"

Too late

Enid Pettigrew's voice rang out over the crowd as she suddenly reared up in front of him, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "What did I tell you about going off on your own?!"

Peter's face turned red as his mother seized him by the ear and pulled him away from the Quidditch shop while the other boys laughed after him.

XX

"Keep up Reg!" Sirius shouted back at his brother as he wove his way through the crowded street with Regulus hurrying to catch up.

Sirius's Hogwarts letter had arrived - at last - and so they'd set out for Diagon Alley to purchase all his new school things.

They'd already taken money from the family vault at Gringotts. Sirius's father had given him some money and told him to keep an eye on Regulus while he and mother attended to some business.

Sirius had seen them dodge down Knockturn Alley when they thought he wasn't looking. Knockturn Alley was a dodgy place known for being rife with illegal trading and dark artifacts. Sirius didn't know why his parents would be going down there - except that it couldn't be for anything good - and he didn't care to contemplate it.

Anyway, his parents had told him and Regulus to meet them in an hour at the book shop Flourish & Blots, and Sirius intended to put that hour to good use taking care of a very serious matter - buying ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour.

Mr. Fortescue sometimes gave free samples of new flavors he was testing to children. Their mother had forbidden them to buy anything from the ice cream shop when she found out that the man who ran it was muggle born - the scum of the earth as far as mother was concerned.

But Sirius didn't care - it was the best ice cream in Diagon Alley. And since his mother wasn't around at the moment, he was going to get himself a large scoop. He'd buy one for Regulus too; that way his brother would keep his mouth shut about it instead of blabbing to mother. Reg liked the ice cream from Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour as much as Sirius did - which was just about the only thing the two brothers shared, aside from their dark hair and good looks.

XX

Remus looked around in open curiosity as he and his parents walked down Diagon Alley. The long cobbled street was packed with the most fascinating wizarding shops in the world. They'd already bought school robes for Remus, supplies for Potions class, and his very own wand. Now they were on their way to Flourish & Blots to buy his spell books.

Remus still couldn't believe that he would be allowed to attend Hogwarts. The happiness that had been bubbling up inside him since Dumbledore's visit felt fragile, like it would burst at any time. It didn't feel like it would be truly real until he was there in the castle that was home to one of the best schools of wizardry in the world.

Hearing an indignant shout, Remus looked around to see a red haired girl about his age nearly get run over by a dark haired boy running past followed by another smaller dark haired boy. Neither of them stopped to apologize or to help the girl pick up her books that had tumbled to the floor.

Remus went over to her and helped her gather them up before they could get trampled by the crowd. She smiled kindly as he handed them back to her.

"Thank you," she said.

Remus noticed the name of one of her books - The Standard Book of Spells, Grade One. That was on his book list. "You're starting first year at Hogwarts?"

"Oh yes," she said brightly. "My parents were shocked when I got my letter."

 _Not as shocked as mine I'll bet_ , Remus thought, until he saw the girl looking to where a couple dressed as muggles was looking in one of the store windows.

"Your parents are muggles?" Remus asked in surprise. Aside from his mum, he'd never really met any muggles. The girls smile slipped. "It's alright," Remus said hurriedly, afraid that she thought he was insulting her. "My mum's a muggle."

She smiled again and Remus's face flushed. She had a very pretty smile. "My name's Lily. What's yours?"

He was about to answer when his parents realized that Remus wasn't with them and his father noticed him talking to the girl.

"Remus!" his father called sharply.

Remus jumped. "I - I have to go," he said hurriedly.

"Alright," Lily said, stunned by his sudden departure. She called after him, "I'll see you at school then."

Remus looked over his shoulder at her and smiled back, almost tripping over his feet as he wasn't watching where he was going. That was probably the longest conversation he'd had with someone other than his parents in - he didn't know how long. He hoped he would see Lily at Hogwarts. Maybe they could be friends. It would be nice to have friends.


	4. The Train

**1** **st** **Year**

 **The Train**

King's Cross Station bustled with the activity of hundreds of people arriving and departing on trains, in a hurry to get where they were going. In the midst of it, a small bony woman plowed through the crowd followed very closely by her son who pushed a trolley loaded with an old, slightly beat up trunk. Enid Pettigrew glanced at the big clock on the high wall of the Station. It was nearly eleven o'clock. They were running late!

"Hurry now Peter dear." Coming up to the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Enid put her hands on the trolley along with her son.

"Mum, I can do it alone," Peter complained, though secretly he was glad for his mother's thin but strong hands. The barrier did look quite solid. They walked quickly straight at the barrier and Peter couldn't help but flinch when it looked like they would crash right into it, but they passed without incident.

Hidden from the muggles going about their day, Platform 9 ¾ was jam packed with parents and children waiting for the departure of the scarlet red train that would bear the students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Now that they were safely through the barrier, Peter tried to pull away from his mother, embarrassed that she insisted on holding his hand like a small child as they made their way down the Platform. Enid Pettigrew kept her hand clamped tight around her son's arm despite his protests making sure that he couldn't run off and get himself lost in the crowd. Peter grumbled under his breath about his mother's clinging. It wasn't like he wouldn't be able to find his way to the huge red train towering over everyone.

Enid kept hold of him until they were right at the door to one of the train compartments. She told Peter to keep being mummy's good little boy and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek. Peter's ears turned red as he heard snickers from a group of older boys nearby. He gave his mother a quick hug and then hurried onto the train.

XX

Remus Lupin could not keep the grin off his face as he stared at the train that would take him to Hogwarts. He couldn't believe that he was really here.

His excitement was tampered a bit by nerves. He'd never been away from his parents before. He didn't really know how to act around other children. And he knew that he would have to be careful to keep his secret. His father had left his job at the Ministry years ago to keep the truth about Remus' condition hidden. Money was tight, and Remus had to buy his school robes and some of his books secondhand.

But none of that could keep the grin off his face right now. It was really happening - he was going to school. He was going to Hogwarts!

As Remus said his goodbyes to his parents his father looked wary about sending him off but also proud, and his mother was positively beaming. Before sending him onto the train, his dad made him promise to be careful, and mum made him promise to write home every week.

The train's whistle blew. It was almost time to leave.

Remus' mum and dad each gave him a quick hug and hurried him onto the train. The last stragglers on the platform hurried on board. As the train started to pull away, Remus stuck his head out one of the windows and waved goodbye to his parents until they were too far away for him to see.

This was it; it was really happening. He was going to Hogwarts.

XX

Finally he was here.

Sirius Black stood on Platform 9 ¾ looking at the train that would take him off to Hogwarts, and more importantly take him away from the people standing on either side of him now. Other parents on the platform were hugging their children goodbye and wishing them a good term at school. Sirius' father was giving him a lecture on behaving in a proper manner that befitted their family name, while his little brother Regulus nodded at their father's sage advice.

Sirius wasn't really paying attention. He was looking round the platform at all the other people who were rushing about with an excited urgency, all different kinds of people. In Sirius' family and the families that they socialized with, everyone was all the same. At Hogwarts he would at last get to see something different.

His eyes landed on one family saying a cheerful goodbye. The boy, a first year like Sirius, was wearing second hand clothes. He was a little shabby looking, but alight with happiness as his mother hugged him with smiling tears in her eyes and his father sent him off to find a seat on the train. They looked happy. They looked like they would miss each other. How nice for them.

Sirius' mother caught him watching the poor but happy family saying their goodbyes and snorted disdainfully. Sirius barely refrained from rolling his eyes as she started in on her own lecture. His mum could find some reason to belittle just about anyone, as though that somehow elevated her family's own status. If it wasn't the pure blood of the Noble House of Black that could be traced back for centuries that they were so proud of, it was the family fortune that set them above everyone else.

Their eldest son only half-listened disinterested as his parents warned him against making friends with the likes of riffraff like those who had to go to school in second hand clothes. Sirius only listened at all so that he would know when to nod so that they would finish their lecture sooner and he could go. When they were finally done, no hugs or tears passed between him and his parents.

"See you Reg," Sirius tossed over his shoulder at his brother as he boarded the train at last.

As the train pulled away, Sirius didn't lean out of a window to wave goodbye to his family one last time. He didn't look back as so many others did, but breathed a sigh of relief, bloody thrilled to be away from them.

XXXXX

On the train to Hogwarts at last

As the Hogwarts Express made its way through the country side, James Potter sat in the midst of a group of rowdy boys all filled with anticipation of what was to come. They talked about the feast that waited for them in the castle's great hall; the four school houses and their Quidditch teams. One boy fretted that he would not be able to keep up in classes as he'd never seen magic before - a muggle born. James wasn't worried about classes. His father said that he had natural talent, and mother said that she wouldn't be surprised if he was top of his class.

The compartment door was pushed open and another boy who'd already changed into his school robes came in and went to sit by the only girl in the compartment. The redhead girl was sitting by the window as far from the boys as she could get and had her face turned towards the glass. James thought he heard the girl sniffle like she was crying, but he didn't pay them any attention. Not until he heard the boy say that he hoped she would be in Slytherin.

"Slytherin," James exclaimed. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave," He looked to the dark haired boy lounging in the seat across from him, "Wouldn't you?"

The other boy did not smile. "My whole family have been in Slytherin."

"Blimey," James said in shock. There was perhaps a touch of disappointment in his voice. "I thought you seemed alright."

Sirius Black's face broke out into a grin. "Maybe I'll break the tradition them." Wouldn't that be shock to his parents? It might just give his mother a heart attack - he could only hope. "Where are you going if you've got the choice?"

James held up an invisible sword. "Gryffindor, 'where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad." A disparaging snort came from the boy by the window. James glared at him. "Got a problem with that?"

"No," the boy answered, though his slight sneer said otherwise, "If you'd rather be brawny instead of brainy —"

Sirius looked him over, taking in his scrawny figure, pasty skin and greasy lank hair. "Where are you hoping to go then, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius said with a smirk. He and James both roared with laughed.

The redheaded girl huffed in annoyance looking at them both with extreme dislike, and got up from her seat. "Come on Severus. Let's find another compartment."

"Oooooo," the two boys imitated her lofty voice as she and her friend moved towards the door. James tried to trip him on his way out, but Severus caught himself on the doorframe before he could fall flat on his face, though he still felt his face getting hot as their laughter followed him. "See ya, Snivellus!"

When they were gone James turned to the dark haired boy who'd shared in the joke with him. "I'm James by the way. James Potter."

His new friend considered him for a moment before he introduced himself.

"Sirius Black."

XX

"Sorry," Remus quickly apologized to the girl he'd collided with in the corridor of the Hogwarts Express. Then he stepped back and got a look at her. "Oh it-it's you."

"Don't apologize," said Lily, the girl he'd met in Diagon Alley. She gave him a weak smile. "It was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." She'd been so angry about how those boys had teased her friend Severus that she'd been storming down the nearly empty corridor without looking.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked noticing that her eyes looked a little red like she'd been crying.

"I'm fine," Lily said quickly.

She didn't want to talk about it - the argument she'd had with her sister right before the train left. Petunia wouldn't even say a proper goodbye to her before Lily'd had to leave her behind. And then the unpleasant encounter with those rude boys on top of it… Remus seemed nice enough - he was being polite even though she was the one who ran into him, and he sounded concerned about her - but Lily didn't want to talk about it.

Remus opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the boy standing unnoticed behind Lily.

"Come on Lily, let's go," said Severus as he took Lily's arm and led her away. Passing Remus, Severus gave him a glare, and Remus wondered what he'd done to make someone angry at him already.

As her friend pulled her away Lily looked back over her shoulder. "I'll see you later Remus."

Remus smiled to himself. At least she wasn't mad at him for whatever reason her friend was.


	5. The Sorting

**The Sorting**

The Great Hall was spectacular set as it was for the welcome feast. Thousands of candles floated in midair above the four house tables that ran the length of the Hall. The tables were laid with golden plates and goblets. The enchanted ceiling reflected the starlit sky outside, the same sky that the first-year students had sailed under coming across the Black Lake. Those first-year students all gaped around in wonder, some with open mouths, as they were led down the middle of the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall, a tall severe looking witch with thin lips, her hair in a tight bun and sharp glasses perched on her nose.

The older students already in their places at the house tables all fell silent as McGonagall reached the front of the hall and turned to face them while the first-years spread out so that they could see her. She stood next to a three legged stool that had a ragged looking old pointed hat perched on it.

"First-years," Professor McGonagall began, "When I call your name, you will step forward, place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses."

The first-years looked curiously at the old grey hat wondering how it was supposed to sort them. It looked rather unimpressive patched and frayed as it was. A rip near the brim of the hat opened wide like a mouth and it began to sing:

'There was a time so long ago

When four close friends united

To build a school where young children

Of magic could be enlightened

Where the traits of each and every child

Could be brought to light

And I was made to look within

And give them that insight

For the house of Godric Gryffindor,

I sort the brave and bold at heart

And for Rowena Ravenclaw,

Those of sharp intellect from the start

For Helga Hufflepuff,

Those who are true, loyal and determined

And only those of most cunning

For sly Salazar Slytherin

And for a time it worked quite well,

The quartering of each year

Until the divides cut deeper

And these old friendships began to tear

Though the strife they toiled to mend

Tore them all asunder

The school they built when they were friends

Did not fall into plunder

The castle stands, still firm and strong,

And its traditions along with it

I sort the students year after year,

So now let's get on with it'

The Great Hall applauded as the sorting hat's song ended, and then silence fell once again. Professor McGonagall unrolled the parchment in her hands and began. The first name on her list, "Abernathy, Alice" stumbled forward. She sat on the stool looking rather pale with everyone in the Hall watching her. The sorting hat was placed on her head and fell right over her eyes. There was silence for half a minute before the hat shouted out 'GRYFFINDOR'.

Thunderous applause came from the Gryffindor table as Alice practically skipped over to join them.

"Anderson, Amanda"

'RAVENCLAW' the hat declared at once. The table on the left clapped this time as Amanda took her seat. And they applauded again when "Barton, Francis" also joined Ravenclaw.

"Black, Sirius"

Sirius exchanged a look with James before he strode forward with a defiant set to his face. He remembered what he'd said to James on the train after telling him that his whole family had been sorted into Slytherin: _Maybe I'll break the tradition._ It was time to find out. Here's hoping.

'Ha! Another Black' the hat said at once, speaking only to Sirius as it was placed on his head. It was silent for a moment before it continued, 'Most of the House of Black were easy to place…but you...'

 _I'm not like them!_ Sirius thought furiously. _I don't want to be like them!_

'A quick temper, better be careful there' the hat whispered in his ear. 'A sharp mind as well, very sharp…Cunning, strong willed, oh yes...and is that bravery or recklessness?' Sirius endured the hat's irritating mutterings until finally it called out for everyone to hear, 'GRYFFINDOR'

The Gryffindor table cheered, and a satisfied smirk spread across Sirius' face as he joined their ranks. He'd always known that he was different from the rest of his family, and here now was proof of it. It felt good to be right.

"Blake, Octavia" became a Ravenclaw, and Slytherin were joined by "Coulter, Marisa".

"Evans, Lily"

Sirius recognized the redheaded girl from the train as she made her way up to the stool. Her legs were trembling. Lily Evans sat down and Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. Barely a second after it touched her dark red hair the hat shouted out 'GRYFFINDOR'

Lily handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall and then hurried towards the cheering Gryffindors. She glanced back at her friend Severus as she went with a sad little smile on her face. At the Gryffindor table, Sirius slid down the bench to give her space to sit, but she took one look at him, recognized him from the train, folded her arms and firmly turned her back on him.

More names were called.

"Jones, Eli"

'HUFFLEPUFF'

He was followed by a Ravenclaw, and two Slytherin as the roll call continued.

Remus Lupin watched while more first-years were sorted, but he wasn't really paying attention to where each of them went. He was considering which house he might be placed in. He'd never given it thought before. He'd always thought that he would not be allowed to go to Hogwarts. And then when Dumbledore came to his house and offered him a place, he'd been so happy to just be accepted to school - he'd never given a thought to houses.

"Lucas, Ruby"

"GRYFFINDOR"

Now Remus was nervous. He didn't really know what house he was suited for, or even what he wanted. Where would it be easiest to keep his secret? Maybe Hufflepuff - they were not known for great feats as much as the other houses. He could blend in in Hufflepuff.

"Lupin, Remus"

Remus jerked to attention as he heard his own name called. A horrible thought occurred to him: Could the hat decide that a werewolf didn't belong in any house? That would be too cruel, to come all the way here only to be sent back home.

No, Remus told himself. Professor Dumbledore himself had invited him to Hogwarts. Remus' eyes flickered to the Headmaster sitting at the high backed middle chair at the staff table that ran across the front of the Hall. Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes were on him - he gave Remus an encouraging nod. Remus clenched his fists so that nobody would notice that his hands were shaking and walked forward. The hat saw it all, his secrets, his fears and uncertainties. Remus sat through the longest two and a half minutes of his life before the hat decided: 'GRYFFINDOR'.

Remus let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Smiling brightly he joined the Gryffindor table as they clapped. A snide little voice in his head said that they would not be clapping when they found out what he was, but he pushed that voice aside…for now anyway.

More than half were sorted before McGonagall called out, "Pettigrew, Peter"

Peter Pettigrew sat on the stool for a full five minutes, fidgeting while the sorting hat tried to determine where to place him. Muttering started up and down the Hall; the word 'Hatstall' was whispered along the house tables – a word used for those that the hat had difficulty sorting for whatever reason. This usually meant that the hat was wavering between two houses that the student could be equally suited to. Finally the hat called out 'GRYFFINDOR'.

Peter jumped up from the stool and quickly scampered to take a seat at the Gryffindor table.

A few names later and then... "Potter, James"

James Potter sauntered up to the stool as though he had not a care in the world and sat down. McGonagall had barely placed the hat on his head before it bellowed out 'GRYFFINDOR'. With a self-assured smile, James joined the Gryffindor table and slid into the seat next to Sirius.

"Loos like you got your wish," said Sirius.

"Looks like you broke the tradition after all," answered James.

They continued to watch the rest of the sorting. Only about a dozen students were left when the name "Snape, Severus" was called. James nudged Sirius as he recognized the pale greasy haired boy who'd been on the train with that redhead girl Lily.

"SLYTHERIN" cried the sorting hat. James and Sirius were not surprised. Severus walked to the other side of the hall to where the Slytherins were cheering him on. He sat next to an older teenaged boy with nearly white blonde hair who had a prefect badge on his chest.

The next one "Stuart, Mary" became a Gryffindor. There were not many people left now. The rest of the names were called out and sorted. The last name "Xavier, Darrius" was placed in Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the stool and the sorting hat away.

Albus Dumbledore got to his feet, beaming at his students. "Welcome to another year. Now I know we are all far too famished for speech making, so I will say only this: Tuck in."

Some of the students exchanged looks at the Headmaster's lack of ceremony. Then their mouths fell open when they looked at their plates and saw that they had suddenly filled with food, all kinds of food: roast pork, chicken, lamb chops, chips, puddings, carrots, the list went on. And so the students all did as the Headmaster said. They tucked in, and it was all delicious.

When everyone had eaten their fill, the remains of the food disappeared from the plates. And the next moment dishes filled with all kinds of desserts took their place: fudge cakes, pies, glazed doughnuts, iced strawberries, jams and jellies - Anyone who thought that they were full a moment ago managed to find room for at least two helpings.

"Hey Sirius," said James, "who's that girl glaring at you?"

Sirius turned around and saw who he was referring to. "That's my cousin, Narcissa," he told James. "The girl next to her is her sister Andromeda."

His cousins Narcissa and Andromeda were sitting at the Slytherin table. Narcissa was in 6th year and her sister Andromeda was in 7th year. Their other sister Bellatrix had already left Hogwarts. Sirius was a little surprised to see that Andromeda was giving him a slight smile - she always was his favorite cousin. He was a lot less surprised to see that Narcissa was scowling intently in his direction.

"What's she so angry about?" James asked.

"Cousin Sissy won't be wasting any time writing home to say that I'm the first of the family to shame them by breaking the Slytherin tradition," said Sirius. He sounded as though he found the whole thing quite amusing. "My dear old mum will probably be ready to disown me after she hears I'm in Gryffindor."

"You sound happy about that," said James.

Sirius laughed, "If you'd ever met my mum, you'd know why. I swear that woman's part dragon." He imagined how red in the face his mother would get; and he was glad he wouldn't be there to endure her shrieking when she got the news.

Talk in the Hall was halted by Professor Dumbledore rising from his seat. All eyes turned to him as he gave out a few start of term notices. And then, tired and full of food, they were all dismissed from the Great Hall. James, Sirius and the other Gryffindor first-years rose from their seats to follow the prefects to the dormitory.

 **XXXXX**

Remus sat on his own bed in the boys' dormitory in Gryffindor Tower. Their trunks had already been brought up and one of the boys, Frank, produced a rather large pile of homemade fudge that his mother had made that he didn't mind sharing with the rest of them. How they could still manage to eat after the feast in the Great Hall was anyone's guess.

Talk turned to their families. Listening to them Remus learned that Peter, the round mousey haired boy, was half-blood. And the other three were pure blood. Two of them, James Potter and Sirius Black, both looked like they came from well-off families - you could tell just by looking at them. Everything they had was new - their clothes, their wands, their trunks. Remus caught a glimpse of some type of family crest on Sirius' trunk. Sirius spent a half hour trying to spell it off with his wand before giving up on it. Apparently the thing had a permanent sticking charm.

"Hey, Lupin," a voice snapped just as a piece of fudge hit him on the side of the head. James smirked, "What about you? What's your family like?"

Remus had kept quiet until now, listening, but not taking part. But now they looked expectantly at him. Alright. If this was what it was like to be included, he'd give it a try. So Remus talked about his family like they had. It was surprisingly easy, though he was careful not say anything that could lead to the questions he didn't want to answer; He didn't tell them that his father used to work at the Ministry because he didn't want them to ask why his father had left his job.

The topic moved on, some jokes were told, and after a while they all drifted off to bed. Remus lay awake for a while after the others had fallen asleep. It was nice talking to people. Were his new housemates his friends? Maybe they could be. His heart felt light at the thought of finally having friends. But that same snide voice that had popped up when he was sorted whispered to him again - they wouldn't be so friendly with him if they knew what he was.

 _They won't find out_ , he thought determinedly shoving that voice away. _They won't!_

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hope you enjoy the chapter :) Please review. Let me know what you think about how I depict these characters. Reviews encourage updates.


End file.
